


Knot My Identity

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster love, College AU, F/F, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Possible supernatural AU as well, actual relationships, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people in this world whose strings of fate are knotted together. Unravelling the knot could be the end or it could be the beginning.<br/>(Really a college AU with some supernatural elements.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksestra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starksestra).



> So I started this AU off of a prompt given to me on tumblr. I'm horrible writing just regular everyday stuff. So though this is a college AU it my develop a more supernatural element which is something I do excel at. Tell me how you feel in the comments and if you have any prompt don't be afraid to give them to me.

_We are all connected, threads intermingling creating a cluster._

**Will**

Will has definitely seen this girl before but he just could not remember why. So he resolved to ask Diego who seems to know everything that was happening on campus.

“Diego do you know that girl?” Will pointed at the girl with white blond hair wearing headphones and handing out fliers for something.

Diego turned to look and then laughed, “Will, that was one of your freshies last year in the dorm. Remember the one who was hiding the hermit crabs?”

Will remembered that particular disaster very well.

“Wasn’t she a brunette?” he asked.

“People change.” Diego said going back to his Criminal Justice text book.

Will stared at her a bit longer before standing up.

“No dude.” Diego said grabbing the sleeve of his sweater.

“What?” Will responded trying to dislodge his best friends hand.

“You’re going to go engage in polite conversation with your puppy dog eyes. You will not get the courage to ask her out. Then you are going to trudge back here all sad and I’m going to be a good friend and take you out for ice cream and stay inside watching when Harry met Sally when I could be out getting laid.” Diego said in one breath while trying to pull him back down into his seat. Will just unzipped his sweater slipped out of it and headed over to the girl.

“Hey.” He said shifting from foot to foot.

She looked up with a smile thrusting a flier into his hand. The flier was a concert being held to help raise money for the local orphanage.

“I am going to be one of the artists performing. I hope you come and support the cause.” she had a slight accent and then turned away from him to hand out more fliers.

Will not being able to say anything made his way back to back to the table he and Diego were sitting at.

“You have no game. I’m ashamed to be your friend.” Will punched him and grabbed his sweater to put back on.

**Riley**

Riley’s first year at this college was uneventful for the most part. General education classes were a breeze and her RA was a very attractive human being. However her friend Wolfgang from the exchange program gave her a hermit crab for Christmas. The problem was the hermit crab was not allowed in the dorm so they had to smuggle it in.

The hermit crab named Marvin was the best thing ever. Somehow the RA found out and that had not been a good day for anyone. It involved a lot of hysterics in the end Wolfgang took him back to his off campus apartment and made Marvin a instagram page.

Either way it was quite shocking when her freshman RA came up to her while passing out fliers. It was so terrifying that she shoved the flier at him, said one sentence, and then went on to ignore him.

Which brang her to the coffee shop where Wolfgang proceeded to laugh at her.

“It’s not funny, Wolfie,” she said gripping her mug.

“Whatever you say.” He chuckled a bit more before taking a sip from his mug.

“Do you still want me to photograph your set at the fundraiser?” Riley nodded furiously at his question.

“Yes! I would like to put it on the website Nomi is designing for me.” Their friend was a wiz at computers but also a wiz at getting in trouble which was how Wolfgang and Nomi became friends.

“Well I have to go, I’m going to be late for my class.” Wolfgang got up gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed for class leaving Riley to sulk.

**Kala**

Kala was fretting about the text she just sent Rajan. It was very nice of him to invite her to dinner but she was very hesitant to start something with the son of her boss. So she was sitting on the steps in the free speech area of campus staring at her phone waiting for a reply.

“You’re gorgeous.” a deep voice said.   
Kala’s face snapped up to see a blond man staring at her hands in his pocket.

“Th-thank you.” her voice betraying her in front of the attractive man.

“You see I am doing a photography project for my class and was hoping that you would participate in it.” he said while pulling out his phone.

“I’m sorry but I don’t even know you’re name.” Kala replied getting her stuff together so she could leave.

“No, don’t be sorry. My name is Wolfgang and I didn’t mean to come off all perverse and creepy.” he held out his hand to shake. Kala hesitantly shook it before letting go and shouldering her bag.

“Kala.” she responded.

“Well, Kala, I really do mean what I say. If you are willing just give me a call yeah?” he took her hand and wrote his number down.

“I meant what I said, you are gorgeous.” he stated before leaving twirling the pen in his hand. Kala stared as he walked away and came back to reality when her phone buzzed.

**Capheus**

Capheus sat on his yoga mat watching his best friend get ready for her first ever yoga instructing class. Sun normally taught self defense or martial arts class. But her professor asked her to teach this one. Capheus loved supporting his friends in fact Kala was suppose to be joining them as well.

“I’m sorry I’m late Capheus.” Kala said coming up yoga mat in hand.

“I was saying my daily prayer to Ganesha.” Capheus smiled.

“It is no problem, Sun has yet to start.” he focused his attention back on their Korean friend who had a determined look on her face.

“Is she ok?” Kala whispered to him.

“Of course she is, why wouldn’t she be?” was his reply.

Capheus had gone to all of Sun’s classes and all of them were fun and amazing and no one could tell him otherwise.

“She is better than Van Damme.” he said right before Sun began to lead the class in a Sun Salutation which was used for beginners.

At the end of class Capheus went to congratulate his friend.

“Let’s go grab some yogurt as a job well done.” Kala nodding in agreement right behind him.

“But I have economics homework.” Sun started to protest.

“Yogurt first, homework after.” Kala said grabbing her arm and pulling her. Capheus just chuckled at his friends.

 

**Lito**

Lito was trying his hardest to get into the mindset of Ariel. Shakespeare was always his hardest to do and being a wind nymph spirit-thing wasn’t making it any easier. He would take just about anything to ignore his responsibilities right now. Which is why he was ‘studying’ his lines with his friends and boyfriend. They were alway a good distraction.

“Wait, is that her?” Hernando asked Amanita. Lito looked up from the lines he was trying to memorize to see a dirty blonde on her tablet walking.

“You haven’t hit that yet.” Dani piped up from his other side studying her own lines. Everyone at the table stared at her in disbelief.

“What, she is gorgeous! I have never knocked Amanita’s taste, it’s always fantastic.” Was her reply before going back to mouthing lines for Mirana in the play.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Lito asked staring at his good friend.

Amanita bit her lip and smiled a bit.

“Nomi is beautiful and intimidating. She corrected our Graphic Design TA without even looking up from her tablet.” Amanita clutched her caramel ribbon frappucino closer.

“Suck it up and go ask her out.” Was Lito’s reply.

“What he means to say it doesn’t hurt in trying. Plus we will be right here to buy you another frappuccino.” Hernando said punching his boyfriend on the arm.

“You’re right.” Amanita said before getting up and walking over to Nomi.

**Nomi**

Nomi knew it’s not smart to code and walk. But she promised Riley that the website would be ready soon and she always kept her promises. Which is why she ran into a gorgeous girl which was rather unfortunate because Nomi was not at all prepared for this.

“Hi, my name is Amanita.” the girl said holding out her hand.

“Hi.” was Nomi’s reply reaching out to shake the girls hand while berating herself about using such a stupid response.

“You’re in my graphic design class.” Amanita said with an easy smile.

“I am?” Nomi replied her tone made Amanita laugh.

“Don’t worry about it you always seem lost in your own world.” She said tapping on Nomi’s tablet.

Nomi shifted smiling slightly why was she so awkward in front of beautiful women.

“Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to maybe hangout, like a date?” Amanita asked tucking one of her colored dreads behind her ear

“Yes!” Nomi blurted out and then repeated the ‘yes’ in a more subdued way.

“Great! Here is my number.” Amanita took out a pen, grabbed Nomi’s hand, and wrote down seven digits before saying bye and walking away miming the ‘call me’ sign.

Nomi stared at her in shock before remembering she was suppose to make it to tutoring with Sun.

**Sun**

Sun was in the library ignoring the calls from her brother and father. She promised herself when she decided to go grad school in the states that she was doing it for herself and not for others. Her family sadly didn’t see it that way and were constantly demanding things for her.

“Sorry I’m late, Sun.” Nomi said dropping herself into the chair facing Sun.

She was Nomi’s TA in one of her economics classes. Sun learned long ago that she was good at business but she would rather teach about the world than join it. She didn’t want to become her father.

“It’s no worries Nomi, you know I always have time for you.” Sun really did though, Nomi was one of her favorite people besides Capheus and Kala. She had a way of putting everything in perspective and also didn’t undermine her authority even though they were both the same age.

“Oh, by the way.” Nomi was digging through her bag before coming across a piece of paper about a fundraiser.

“One of my friends is DJing the event. You should totally come and bring some of your friends along.”

Sun looked at the flier and thought both Kala and Capheus would probably enjoy a night out. They all tended to stay inside their apartment watching movies together so it would be a good change.

“I will think about it, now let’s begin. I know for certain that you are getting a pop quiz tomorrow.” Nomi dramatically frowned and it made Sun smile. Teaching was definitely something she wanted to do all her life.


	2. A Fundraising Event of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will really should never go off on his own.

_You’re a victim of your own mind._

**Nomi, Riley, Wolfgang**

Nomi was helping Riley set up her equipment for the event. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date, Nomi?” Wolfgang asked, taking pictures of the two getting their stuff together.

“Shouldn’t the nice strong man put down his camera and help the two lovely ladies set up?” Nomi shot while plugging in wires.

“I was hired to be a photographer,” he said before snapping another picture of her.

“But seriously, Nomi, you should go and get ready.” Riley said from where she was organizing her computer and spin table.

“I hate it when you two gang up on me,” Nomi responded and kept her eyes on the wires and not Riley’s sad face.

“Amanita is meeting me here. She told me that it was very nice that I was helping my friend set up.” Wolfgang and Riley both shot a look over Nomi’s head.

Before she realized it, Wolfgang picked her up and started carrying her to one of the bathrooms in the facility, Riley trailing after them with a duffle bag in her hand.

“What are you guys doing?” she yelled, banging on Wolfgang’s back.

“I had Wolfie break into your apartment so we could grab you some clothes and I brought along my makeup bag.” Riley said with a smug look on her face.

“We knew you would self sabotage yourself and that was not happening on our watch, ” Wolfgang said. Nomi stopped struggling her eyes tearing up a bit.

“You guys are the best.”

“I want you to remember that next time you decide to hack into someones facebook.” was the German’s reply.

**Sun, Capheus,Kala**

Sun, Capheus, and Kala were excited for the event. They all put on some of their nicer clothes and Capheus was going to use a pedicab to get them there.

“Ladies,” he said holding out both of his arms for them to take.

“Your chariot awaits.” Kala giggled while Sun rolled her eyes both of them grabbing his arms.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the car?” Kala said the event was super far from the girls apartment but she didn’t want Capheus to do so much work.

“What are you kidding me this is going to be fun! I hooked up a stereo and the night’s weather is amazing,” Capheus said while helping them climb up onto the pedicab before jumping in the front.

“Away we gooooooooo,” he said beginning their route to the concert. While Capheus was singing tunes upfront weaving around pedestrians and traffic Kala turned to Sun.

“How have your classes been?” she asked referring to the ones that she taught.

“Good. I was stuck with an honors class this week though, as a substitute.” Sun grimaced at the memory.

“They were all hopped up on energy drinks and looked like they haven’t taken showers in days.” Kala laughed.

“Midterms are coming up. I’m glad that I saved most of my GE’s for this last year or I would be doing the same.” Kala came into college like a tornado picking up all her major courses and acing them.

Now she had some down time while studying for the MCAT. They talked the rest of the way, laughing at Capheus’ dancing and singing.

**Lito**

Lito had Dani on his back and Hernando was holding his hand. He was happy even though Amanita was freaking out right beside them.

“Amanita sweetie, it will be fine.” Hernando said his other hand in Amanita’s.

“Yeah, you’re going to get laid tonight.” Dani sung, squeezing her legs tighter around Lito’s hips.

“Or at least a goodnight kiss. You are smoking hot tonight.” Lito said. It was true Amanita was in a halter top skater dress, although she was wearing tennis shoes like the practical girl she was. Unlike Dani who only wore heels and then demanded to be carried everywhere.

“You guys are right,” she said leaning her head on Hernando’s shoulder.

“Of course we are right.” Lito replied.

“Now let’s party!” Dani said as they came upon the event which was already filled with a ton of people.

“Oh, there she is!” Amanita said pointing to Nomi.

“Go to her.” Lito said in a dramatic voice, putting emphasis on his spanish accent. Amanita rolled her eyes but made her way to Nomi anyway.

“She is growing up.” Hernando said.

“I’m sending these pictures to her mom.” Dani said snapping them while still on Lito’s back.

**Will**

Will was already on his own. Even though him and Diego had been best friends since middle school Diego would still leave him when he saw a pretty face. It was ok because she was currently playing and she was simply amazing. She was giving the whole place life and she had been doing it for an hour. Will knew that her set was almost up which means he was going to have to find her after.

In this crowd he didn’t know if that was going to be possible, but first he was going to go to the restroom. Surprisingly he was the only one in the restroom. At least that was before a man with dark curly hair and mocha skin walked in as he finished up.

The man rushed him, pushing him up against the wall, Will struggled trying to get the man off. He kicked out with the back of his leg sending the man backwards so that he could at least turn around. Will then sent a punch which the man then dodged grabbing Will's hand and twisting it around his back and putting his face up against the wall again.

“Will, listen to me. I need to tell you something very important.” Will continued to struggle but the man had him in a tight grip.

“The Whispers are coming they are searching for our kind.”

“What are you talking about?” Will replied his face turning as much as he possibly can to see the man who looked at him with curious eyes.

“You don’t know? Which means you don’t even know the others yet.” The man whispered something to himself.

“What I’m about to do will hurt.”

“Yeah, no,” Will began struggling again push his other hand against the wall to give himself leverage to push the man back.

“My name is Jonah. Come find me.” The man then put his hand on Will's head and then there was a bright light of pain.

_Lito dropped Dani off his back and started clutching his head, Hernando helped him over to the wall. He began experiencing flashes of different images._

_Nomi stumbled into Amanita who gripped her hand, the images causing a headache. “I need some air.” Amanita began pushing her way through the crowds pulling Nomi with her._

_Sun was outside smoking when the pain hit her. She put all of her weight on the back wall gasping for air as her eyes began to shake._

_Riley was in the bathroom for the artists curled on top of the toilet seat, vape pen in her hand and clutching her head._

_Kala and Capheus were by the bar drinking water when it hit them and they simultaneously dropped their drinks and clutched their heads._

_Wolfgang was sitting in the bed of his truck flipping through pictures when the images started appearing. He silently set the camera down and let the pain wash over it refusing to cry out._

Jonah pulled his hand away and Will’s vision became blurry and his knees went week. “Find them Will. Then find me,” was all Jonah said before Will’s vision went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his own bed like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry! My Beta has actually had this checked over for a couple of days and I just needed to add some bits according to her. It's been a busy week. But good news is I did get a job! Tell me how you feel about this chapter and guess where this is going! Because I'm still kind of guessing where this is going. I would make a deadline about when the next chapter will be out but if I'm honest I will never follow it.
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr: keepingtimewithmusic.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'll take promtpts there. Its actually how this whole fic started if we're honest.


	3. Am I not your self?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I started a new job and my beta is having a tough quarter. So this chapter hasn't been edited but I want to give you guys something cause I've been MIA. Once its edited it will be reposted and I'll let you guys know. I'm trying to write a lot so when she goes on break she can go on a editing spree and I can let out chapters like once a week like I wanted to on this. Tell me what you think so that when we edit it we can make it better.
> 
> Also if you can guess what supernatural element I gave the cluster I will add you into the story! Just send me a message. First come first served.

**Will**

_Fuck_ was Will’s first thought waking up with a killer headache. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom and towards the sink to wet his face. When he finally stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room he could see Diego dancing in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Sleeping Beauty awakens.” He says dropping a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of him.

“I feel like I was ran over by a tractor twice.” was all he said face inches away from falling into his plate of food.

“Yeah what ever you took last night had me carrying you home. You are not as light as you seem brother.” Diego said dropping a cup of coffee next to the plate.

“You’re the best.” Will said before inhaling his coffee.

“Will what happened last night.” Diego said leaning his hip on the counter slowly sipping his cup.

“I don’t know man. At one point I was peeing and then the next thing I remember was this blonde woman in white. She was pale and her eyes were sunken in.” Will took a rather large gulp.

“So what you’re seeing ghosts again?” Diego questioned.

“No, dumbass someone probably put something in my drink.” Will didn't believe a word he said and from the look Diego gave him neither did he.

“You sure it's not like... you know.” Diego was mentioning the girl that died when he was younger and he was sure her spirit came to him. Diego always believed him but everyone else didn’t. Will also didn’t want to believe it.

“Maybe we should go see my Tia.” Will looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

“No!”

“What’s wrong with her?” Will groaned before answering,“Every time we see her she gives me the stink eye and say’s ‘you have a touch of destiny in ya’ like that witch from that pirate movie.” Diego was now giving him the same stink eye it seems to run in the family.

“Yeah but Tia Hope knows things. Plus it's always good to see family.” Diego shrugged at his best friend.

“I hate when you use family ties against me.” Will headed into his room to get ready for the day.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way. I'll call her and let her know we will be by tomorrow."Diego's voice following him into his room.”

**Wolfgang**

Wolfgang woke up naked face down in his bed to a facetime call,“I swear to god Felix you do remember the time difference.”

“Wolfie don’t but such a downer.” Was Felix’s reply. It was always good to see Felix even if it was on a tiny little phone screen.

“Why are you always naked?” Riley said walking past his room vape in hand.

“Oh is that Ms. Riley Blue?” Felix said through the screen.

“Felix!” Riley came and bounced on the bed. the modesty between the two friends long gone.

“Hello darling are you taking good care of my Wolfie?” Felix said a smile on his face. “Of course but you have a much better handle on him. When will you be visiting?” Riley asked pushing her face up against Wolfgangs.

“That’s what I was calling to tell Wolfie the documentary crew that I’ve been working with are making their way to San Francisco for a shoot. So I jumped on it hope you won’t mind a german border in two weeks!”

“That’s great Felix I can’t wait to see you.” Wolfgang said with a soft smile on his face, while Riley bounced off the bed declaring she was going to get their other room ready.

“She is a little ball of fire. You ok Wolfie?” Even across the world on the little screen Felix knew his best friend.

“I just had a trippy night. Ended up passed out in the truck and had creepy visions of this lady in white with blonde hair and sunken eyes.” Felix looked pensive, “That’s interesting go make yourself some mint tea for your head.”

“Ok Mom.”

“I’m serious Wolfgang I don’t want your attacks coming back. They were so scary as a child.” That's why Wolfgang didn’t want to tell him everything about last night. Cause he experienced one of those attacks last night.

“Now go make tea and tell me about your fun american life.” Felix said to lighten the mood.

**Lito**

Lito woke up warm and loved. Dani was wrapped around him like an octopus and Hernando was sitting next to him with a cup of tea in his hand.

“Are you feeling better.” Hernando whispered brushing hair out of his face.

“With you playing nurse and my heating pad I don’t know how I could be doing any worse.”

“Charmer.” Hernando replied.

“Realist.” Lito shot back.

"You’re sick I can’t believe I didn't notice last night.” Hernando looked at him worried.

“I’m fine.”

“You have a fever and you are still shivering like you are cold.” “

So maybe I’m a little sick.” Hernando just gave him the look.

“I’m assuming she stayed all night.”

“Yeah which is a shame because the guy that helped us with you too the car was not only attractive but also very interested. I believe his name was Diego. I got his number so we could thank him properly.” Lito hummed in acknowledgement.

“Worry about it later. Please get in bed with me, I need to steal your energy. Dani’s energy is waning.

“You’re a diva.” Hernando still started to move closer to Lito.

“And you love me I believe we are pretty much even.” Hernando rolled his eyes and slipped underneath the covers with them.

“You’re going to the Doctor’s when you wake up.” Hernando said shutting his eyes.

“I thought I was suppose to be the Soulsucker here.” Lito replied before sticking his face in Hernando’s neck and going back to sleep.

**Capheus, Sun, Kala**

Capheus woke up on the couch to Kala and Sun cooking. He got up and stumbled his way towards them. They all groaned and gave each other these looks that said not to bring up last night.

“Does anyone want to go to the movies today?” Capheus asked as his headache slowly went away. Sun and Kala glared at the smiling man who had coffee in his hands and was already looking much happier.

“How is it you never get hangovers like we do.” Kala asked in disbelief.

“It is a gift.” He reached over to Kala placing a hand on her.

“My mother said if I think positive than everything is positive.” he then removed his hand and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Kala surprisingly was feeling much better after that. She felt warm inside like her body was healing double time. “I don’t know how it's work but it working Sun. Think positive thoughts.” Sun looked over from where she as at the stove and gave her a glare.

“Or just sit there in your pit of doom.” Kala said backing away from her friend.

“Who is in a pit of doom?” Capheus asked coming out of the bathroom. Kala pointed at Sun and he went over and picked her up.

“Come on Sun happy thoughts!” he swung her around a bit and she banged on his back. Kala knew Sun had to be feeling the same warmth because she would’ve taken Capheus down in a second if she didn’t.


	4. Interlude: A Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To See and To Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not Beta'd its been a rough couple of months. I will be leaving in June to travel the world and get a focus on myself. But I also don't want to leave things unfinished. So beta'd or not I'm going to try and upload more. So I'm sorry for any horrid grammatical errors.

**Riley and Nomi**

Riley is pretty sure she is the only one who remembers everything from last night. Wolfgang didn’t mention anything and just seemed the same as he always was. Riley has yet to talk to Nomi but she hopes she remembers as well. Riley texted her in the morning to meet her up at Coit Tower for a smoke later that night.

It gives her an amazing view of the city when the fog clears out. She has her headphones on listening to some tunes while taking a hit from her vape. She was so entranced by the way the fog moves over the city that she didn’t even notice Nomi sitting next to her. When she does she takes off her headphones and turns to her friend.

“Do you remember last night?” Nomi says to the sky than to Riley.

“Yes.” Riley said.

“I can see things now, I’m not sure what is real or what’s not.” Riley handed over the vape for Nomi to take a hit.

“I can feel you and Wolfe and five others like they've been apart of me my whole life. Which is why I knew you would remember everything.” Riley said clutching her sweater closer around her.

There was a beat of silence that overtook them, “The woman did she follow you here too?” Nomi mumbled.

The woman in white with long blond hair stood behind them. “She has been here the whole time.” Was Riley’s reply.

“Its because young one’s” She appeared in front of them. “It is time for you fulfill your destinies.” she stared at them her head cocked to the side.

“What destinies?” Riley asked.

“You shall feel, she shall see, one shall know, another shall fight, one shall heal and another lead, One will shield and the last will be the key.”

“Next you’re going to say Yer a wizard Nomi.” Nomi tried to joke. “ No not wizard’s you’re…” The woman was going to finish but her eyes got wide.

“ I must leave before they know I’ve gone to see you. Look out for the whispers.” she then disappeared.

“I’m trying to decide how much of this was real and how much of this is the Hash.” Riley said taking a hit.

“I think she just gave us a fucking prophecy.” Nomi said while standing up.

“Come one we are going to get drunk and think about this tomorrow.”

“This is why you are my best friend.” Riley stated.

“I’m telling WolfGang you said that.” Nomi put her arms around the shorter girl's shoulder. “Tell him what you wish, he has Felix.” they both laughed and put what just happened in the back of their minds until they were sober again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude was dialogue heavy. So yeah, also if you ever go to San Francisco go to Coit Tower when the sun is setting during the winter. A fog settles over the it giving a glimpse of the city lights. Its beautiful.


End file.
